forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Tavern
|image = File: (FUT).png |imagewidth = 222 |caption = The |Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = All Ages |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Construction |Row 3 title = Production |Row 3 info = Tavern Silver }} The is a special building added to the game November 23, 2016. The building is placed in the wilderness outside the city and is unlocked once the technology of Construction is researched. The location of the Friends Tavern can not be changed. At first it holds place for 3 friends. Every friend that visits generates a set amount of tavern silver which can be used to buy helpful boosts in the tavern shop or to improve the Friends Tavern itself to increase the silver production. Tavern Silver Tavern Silver is the currency used in the Friends Tavern. It has no other uses outside the tavern. To gain tavern silver friends of the player must visit the tavern which they can do once in every 24 hours (as with aiding) if there is an open seat available. With every visiting friend the amount of silver on the table increases. Once all the seats are full no other friends are able to make the visit until the tavern owner collects the silver thus emptying the seats. Tavern silver can be collected even when all the seats are not full. Visiting friends also have a chance of getting a small amount of tavern silver or even 1 forge point every time they sit down at the table, depending on the level of the owners tavern's upgrades. Visiting the taverns of the friends is the second way to gain tavern silver. Players can only visit taverns of the people in the friends list (not guild members or neighbors) by clicking on the symbol of the chair with an arrow pointing to it in the friends bar or by clicking the tavern building when visiting friend's city. Table Size Upgrades Friends Tavern can be upgraded by either increasing the size of the table, or by adding additional chairs to the table (up to a maximum of its current size). Increasing the table size also increases the amount of tavern silver gained per visitor. Upgrading the table does not increase the seat count. Seats must be unlocked separately. ' ! Chair ! Upgrade cost |- | rowspan="2" |4 | rowspan="2" |''None | rowspan="2" | 50 |1-3 |''None'' |- | style="background: "| 4 | 250 or 125 |- | rowspan="2" |6 | rowspan="2" | 500 or 250 | rowspan="2" | 52 |5 | 500 or 250 |- | style="background: "|6 | 800 or 400 |- | rowspan="2" |8 | rowspan="2" | 1,500 or 750 | rowspan="2" | 54 |7 | 1,200 or 600 |- | style="background: "|8 | 1,600 or 800 |- | rowspan="2" |10 | rowspan="2" | 3,500 or 1,750 | rowspan="2" | 56 |9 | 2,000 or 1,000 |- | style="background: "|10 | 2,500 or 1,250 |- | rowspan="2" |12 | rowspan="2" | 8,000 or 4,000 | rowspan="2" | 58 |11 | 3,500 or 1,750 |- | style="background: "|12 | 4,500 or 2,250 |- | rowspan="2" |14 | rowspan="2" | 15,000 or 7,500 | rowspan="2" | 60 |13 | 6,000 or 3,000 |- | style="background: "|14 | 8,000 or 4,000 |- | rowspan="2" |16 | rowspan="2" | 25,000 or 12,500 | rowspan="2" | 62 |15 | 11,000 or 5,500 |- | style="background: "|16 | 15,000 or 7,500 |} Decorative Upgrades Tray= Upgrading the tray increases the amount of tavern silver the player will collect when other friends visit the tavern. |-|Floor= Upgrading the floor affects the amount of tavern silver the player will receive when they visit someone else's tavern. The chance of collecting tavern silver on each visit is 20%. |-|Table Cloth= Upgrading the table cloth gives friends that visit the tavern a chance of finding a forge point. Tavern Shop There are three types of boosts that can be purchased with the tavern silver to help the city or guild in various ways. Players can activate the maximum of 2 boosts at the same time. The first boost cost silver like shown in the table below. The Second boost slot costs 50 diamonds to open and then the silver must be paid for the boost as well. Note that paying 50 diamonds does NOT open the second boost slot permanently. Players CAN NOT use two boosts of the same type simultaneously (for example +20% and +40% of coin boosts can not be active at the same time). Note: the minimum chairs columns in the tables are the minimum number of chairs required in order to purchase the boost, it is not the tavern's table size. Resource Boosts Coin Boosts= Provides coin boost which increases coin productions for the set amount of time. |-|Supply Boosts= Provides supply boost which increases supply productions for the set amount of time. |-|Extra Expedition turns= Grants 1 extra turn in the Guild Expeditions negotiation for the set amount of time. |-|Enthusiasm= Makes the population of the city enthusiastic for set amount of time, even when the demand for happiness is not reached. |-|Merchants= Grants a better rate for all trades with the merchants, in the market for 4 hours. The Merchants boost changes the trade rate only with the merchants which is 1:10 before the boost. Military Boosts Attacker Boost= Grants attack boost to the offensive army for a set amount of time. |-|Defender Boost= Grants defense boost to the defending army for a set amount of time. |-|City Shield= Grants the city a shield that prevents other players from attacking and plundering for a set amount of time. Time Boost Construction Boost= Speeds up all construction times of buildings that are build during the time period by some percentage. |-|Recruitment Boost= Speeds up the recruitment of units started during the time period by some percentage. Gallery Friends Tavern (SA).png|The Friends Tavern during the Stone Age Friends Tavern (BA).png|The Friends Tavern from the Bronze Age to the Iron Age Friends Tavern (EMA).png|The Friends Tavern from the Early Middle Ages to the Colonial Age Friends Tavern (INA).png|The Friends Tavern from the Industrial Age to Tomorrow Friends Tavern (FUT).png|The Friends Tavern from the Future to the Arctic Future Notes Category:Special Buildings Category:Multiple Ages Category:Game